1. Field
Example embodiments relate to polymer-dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) display devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polymer-dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) display device may be a display device which scatters light or transmits light by changing the refractive indices of polymers and liquid crystals through the application of an electric field to a PDLC layer in which the polymers and the liquid crystals are uniformly mixed. The PDLC display device may transmit light therethrough or may block light by using an electric field, instead of using an alignment layer and a polarization plate. In the PDLC display device, cured polymers adhere to a substrate to enable bending of the PDLC display device. In this regard, the PDLC display device may be more favorable for the implementation of a flexible display device than other LCD devices.